Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Calypso !
by Kitsune-In-The-Maze
Summary: Au cirque, il y a les chevaux, les lions, les clowns, les trapézistes et les magiciens. Au cirque, il y a les rires, la magie, le spectacle et le talent. Et... Y aurait-il une toute petite place pour l'amour, par hasard ? UA Newtmas.
1. Chapter 1

Tadaam ! Eh oui, comme promis, voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction Newtmas ! Mais, avant de laisser place à la lecture, vous allez avoir droit au parlotage de début de chapitre. Je sais, c'est chiant, mais aussi important !

Tout d'abord, sachez que cette idée m'est venue d'un coup, et que je ne l'ai pas longuement méditée avant de me lancer. Je n'ai pas de chapitres écrits à l'avance, et ne sais pas du tout où pourra me mener cette histoire. Mais bon, je tente, et on verra bien !

Ensuite, je précise bien que cette fiction n'aura rien à voir avec **Thanks, Newt**. Loin de là même. Celle-ci sera plus légère, moins triste, et sera un UA. Voilà, voilà.

Puis, je souhaite préciser un point. Comme vous devez le savoir -pour ceux qui lisent mon autre fic-, je ne suis pas régulière dans mes posts. J'écris selon mon temps et mon inspiration. Je ne peux donc pas prévoir de fréquences précises pour mes publications. Mais j'essayerai tout de même de ne pas être excessivement longue. ^^

Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! ;)

**Titre : **_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Calypso !_

**Rating :**_ T_

**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Bouh !), mais à James Dashner. Je me permets juste de les "emprunter" pour écrire à leur sujet. _

**Personnages Principaux :**_ [Newt - Thomas] - Minho - Teresa..._

* * *

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO CALYPSO **

_« I juste want to fly... with you ! _»

* * *

_\- Bien Newt. C'était très bien._

Un sourire épanoui collé aux lèvres, le blondinet reposait les pieds au sol. Teresa le félicitait tandis que Minho contemplait avec une concentration extrême la barre qui redescendait progressivement au sol.

_\- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on peut aimer faire des acrobaties sur un truc pareil, à une dizaine de mètres au dessus du sol,_ déclara Minho, songeur.

_\- Si tu crois que je ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a de passionnant à rouler dans une sphère en risquant de percuter quelqu'un et d'en mourir, tu te trompes,_ lâcha Newt en soupirant.

Un rictus prit alors place sur les lèvres de l'asiatique. Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis maintenant trois ans, ils n'avaient jamais eu le même caractère ou les mêmes passions. Newt était un garçon calme et réfléchi, cynique la plupart du temps. Il était trapéziste de haut niveau. De son côté, Minho était un gars ironique et chiant au possible, toujours là où et quand il ne fallait pas. Et, il était motard.

Calypso. C'était le nom du cirque qui les avait engagés il y a quelques années. Depuis, c'était avec la troupe qu'ils vivaient, parcourant le monde pour présenter leurs numéros à toutes les populations avides d'action, d'élégance, de rire ou de magie.

_\- Je te dis que tu devrais essayer,_ reprit Minho en attrapant son sac qu'il avait posé sur un banc. _C'est tellement grisant comme sensation._

_\- Je me demande si tu diras la même chose quand ta tête aura été arrachée parce qu'un con de tes collègues aura trop accéléré._

En effet, il arrivait souvent que Newt craigne sérieusement pour la vie de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il le voyait tourner dans une sphère géante accompagné d'autres motards. Un simple ralentissement, accéléré ou déviation de trajectoire et tout le monde mourrait. Encourageant.

Mais l'asiatique était passionné par ce qu'il faisait, tout comme Newt par un trapèze. Et on ne peut pas abandonner une passion, pas vrai ?

Teresa, restée silencieuse durant les remarques de ses amis, prit enfin la parole.

_\- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser déblatérer ensemble sur les risques du métier, comme deux vieilles filles frustrées par leurs vies. J'ai des tigres à nourrir, moi._

Teresa, dresseuse sexy et féroce, dans toute sa splendeur.

**-X-**

Quelques heures plus tard, Newt agitait frénétiquement une serviette sur ses mèches blondes, dans l'espoir vain qu'elles sèchent plus vite. Il déambulait dans la caravane qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, attendant justement ce dernier. Il devait rentrer de sa dernière répétition de la journée d'ici peu.

La vie au cirque n'était pas des plus passionnantes, autant l'avouer. Mais tous les artistes du Calypso étaient d'accord sur un point : c'était vraiment la classe de voyager partout en caravane. Ils allaient rester dans cette ville du Mexique encore deux semaines avant de plier bagages. De plus, tout le monde –ou presque- s'entendait parfaitement bien dans la troupe. Chaque représentation était source de surprises et de rires. Et ça, de cette ambiance et de cette complicité, Newt ne s'en lassait pas.

Commençant à s'impatienter, il décida de sortir des pâtes, et vida le paquet dans la casserole d'eau chaude. Il la posa sur la gazinière et mit en marche le gaz. Puisque Minho n'était pas là pour protester, c'était le blondinet qui choisissait le menu. Après tout, c'est bon les pâtes.

Et justement, le motard entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

_\- Naaaan,_ gémit-il en prenant une voix de gamin._ Pas encore des pâtes euh !_

_\- Ferme-là, tocard, et mets plutôt la table._

Nullement impressionné par le ton ferme de son ami, Minho fila sous la douche, laissant derrière lui un soupir de lassitude.

_\- Au fait,_ cria Minho depuis la pièce d'à côté. _J'viens d'croiser Ben. Il organise une CrazyNight d'main soir. Comme ça f'sait super longtemps que ça n'avait plus été le cas, j'ai dit qu'on y s'rait !_

Un sourire fit son apparition au coin des lèvres du blondinet qui sortait une passoire. Les CrazyNight de la troupe étaient toujours de bons moments de fous-rires. Il fallait dire qu'au bout d'un certain temps passé à ingurgiter toutes sortes d'alcool, aucun d'eux n'avait l'esprit encore clair.

_\- Puis,_ reprit l'asiatique tandis que Newt pouvait entendre le claquement des gouttes contre le sol de la douche. _J'ai croisé Janson en rentrant…_

_\- Ah, c'était donc pour ça que t'étais si long,_ coupa le jeune homme. _Alors, c'était comment ?_

Ton moqueur et sourire en coin, Newt tout craché.

_\- Exceptionnel, tu peux pas savoir,_ répliqua Minho d'une voix sensuelle._ J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper le directeur !_

Newt étouffa un rire. Janson et Paige étaient les deux fondateurs du Calypso. Le mari n'était pas spécialement méchant, mais il était réputé pour son sens de l'organisation à la limite de l'obsession. Tout le monde le considérait donc comme un maniaque hyperactif.

_\- Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?_ demanda le blond.

_\- Que ç'avait été génial avec moi, et qu'il me suppliait de recommencer._

_\- Minho !_ soupira Newt.

Lorsque le brun partait dans un délire, il y restait pour un moment.

_\- Okay, okay. Il m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient enfin engagé un nouveau présentateur. Il arrivera demain matin, deux jours avant la première représentation ici._

_\- C'est pas trop tôt._

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le cirque devait repousser la date de la reprise des spectacles. L'ancien présentateur avait démissionné pour décider de se consacrer entièrement à sa famille. Des conneries en conserve, d'après Minho.

_\- Ouais, et avec un peu de chances, ce sera un jeune et sexy. Teresa sera ravie !_

Newt leva les yeux au ciel en servant les pâtes dans deux assiettes. Le jour où Teresa trouvera chaussure à son pied, Minho se reconvertira en danseuse étoile.

**.X.**

Avec un bâillement tout sauf discret, Newt sortait de sa caravane. Minho dormait encore, malgré l'heure tardive. Mais cela faisait déjà longtemps que le blondinet avait renoncé à stopper les grasses-matinées de son ami. Après tout, si Minho loupait ses répétitions, c'était loin d'être son problème.

D'ailleurs, lui, en avait une dans une heure. D'ici-là, il avait largement le temps d'aller papoter avec Teresa pendant que celle-ci nourrissait les tigres.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, quand il fut coupé dans son élan. Par Janson. Newt retint un rire en se remémorant les paroles de l'asiatique la veille.

_\- Ah, Newt ! Justement !_

_\- Bonjour Janson,_ salua-t-il poliment avant de remarquer le jeune homme qui accompagnait le directeur.

_\- Je te présente Thomas, notre nouveau présentateur. Thomas, voici Newt, l'un de nos trapézistes les plus talentueux._

Ledit trapéziste détailla le nouveau venu. Mains dans les poches, cheveux bruns en bataille mais ayant un style 'à peine sorti du lit' très classe, yeux noisettes, air détendu… Sans oublier les quelques grains de beauté qui ornaient son visage. Il avait du charme, et ce n'était certainement pas Newt qui prétendrait le contraire.

_\- Enchanté Newt,_ déclara Thomas en tendant sa main.

Le jeune homme la serra en hochant la tête, son regard planté dans celui de son interlocuteur. Puis, sans prévenir, Janson partit d'un air pressé, grommelant qu'il revenait dans quelques temps. Apparemment, il avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Après quelques secondes de silence passé à s'observer, ce fut Thomas qui prit la parole, toujours mains dans les poches.

_\- Alors, comme ça, tu es trapéziste ? C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt parié pour dresseur de perroquets ou un truc comme ça._

Newt resta interdit, complètement muet. Dresseur de perroquets, sérieusement ?!

_\- Je blague hein,_ reprit Thomas. _En fait, ça se voit bien que tu as un corps de voltigeur._

Toujours muet, le blondinet fixait le présentateur. Celui-ci le reluquait des pieds à la tête, sans gène. Non seulement, il se la jouait à la Moi-c'est-Minho-j'ai-un-humour-de-merde, mais en plus il regardait son corps ? Autant dire qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir là.

_\- Ah,_ fut la seule réponse qu'il parvint à formuler devant l'air amusé qu'affichait le brun.

Il n'était pas d'un naturel timide ou coincé. Des blagues de ce genre, il en recevait des tas de la part de son meilleur ami. Mais qu'un inconnu hyper beau vienne le mater en lui affirmant qu'il avait le physique d'un voltigeur, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

_\- Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne t'aurais pas pris pour un présentateur non plus. Plutôt pour un clown en fait._

Newt tordit ses lèvres en un rictus ironique, ce qui arracha un rire moqueur au jeune homme.

_\- Tu me rassures. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais tombé sur un type hyper-susceptible qui m'aurait lancé un regard outré et serait parti furieux._

_\- Figure-toi que c'est ce que j'ai songé à faire pendant un instant,_ répondit le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Un rire quelque peu moqueur de la part du brun accompagna ces paroles. Newt prit aussitôt un air vexé, bien qu'il était plutôt amusé par le comportement de son nouveau collègue. Il était assez étrange, direct, mais il avait l'air sympa. Et le blondinet devait bien avouer qu'il était intrigué par ce jeune homme. Ce fut certainement pour cela qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Il demanda alors avec innocence

_\- Sinon, Janson t'a déjà fait visiter ?_

Thomas secoua la tête.

_\- Non, pas encore. Il s'apprêtait à le faire, mais a filé juste après avoir fait les présentations entre nous._

_\- Parfait alors,_ s'exclama Newt. _Je serai ton guide !_

Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, le jeune trapéziste haussa un sourcil, avant de finalement faire demi-tour et entrainer Thomas à sa suite. Mais, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un boulet brun débarquerait à ce moment-là…

**.X.**

Et voilààà ! J'avoue que la rencontre entre Newt et Thomas est assez... bizarre. Mais vous comprendrez mieux par la suite. ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti, votre avis et vos impressions. Ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des reviews, et vos critiques me permettent de m'améliorer. Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Pas taper, pas taper !

Je sais, j'ai trois semaines de retard. Et je m'en excuse platement. Mais bon, vous deviez vous en douter, non ? Ben si, j'avais prévenu que j'étais assez longue à poster. Et puis, j'ai aussi mon autre fiction à écrire, des nouvelles idées qui germent dans mon esprit itout itout hein ! ^^

Ah oui, j'ai changé de pseudo, je trouve celui-ci mieux. Mais vous me reconnaissez quand-même, hein ? ;)

Breef, merci mille fois pour les reviews que vous avez laissées sur le chapitre précédent. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant d'avis positifs ! Merci ! Je suis ravie que les personnages vous plaisent, ainsi que l'idée du cirque. *-*

Ah, au fait ! J'ai (enfin) créé un compte Twitter : Kitsune_InMaze

Vous pourrez y trouver les dates de publication de mes prochains chapitres, ou bien des infos, ou tout autre chose ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à me suivre ! :D

Sur ce, place au chapitre !

* * *

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO CALYPSO**

_« I juste want to fly... with you ! _»

* * *

_\- Eh ! Salut toi !_

Minho avait un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage, ses yeux empreints d'une lueur malicieuse, presque… taquine ? Newt ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, frustré que son ami ait décidé de se ramener plus tôt que prévu.

_\- Bah alors Newt, on n'a pas le droit aux présentations ?_ lâcha Minho, faussement vexé.

Le susnommé eut un faible soupir d'agacement. Il n'avait aucune idée des réelles intentions de l'asiatique, mais il ne prédisait rien de bon le concernant. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il présenta les deux bruns. Thomas adressa un sourire poli au nouveau-venu, tandis que ce dernier persistait à garder son sourire en coin… qui faisait réellement flipper Newt.

_\- Bon, eh bien, je vais à ma répétition moi !_ reprit Minho. _Prends bien soin du nouveau Newtie. Et profites-en pour l'inviter à la soirée._

Sur ce, la tornade par excellence s'en alla. Laissant les deux jeunes hommes silencieux pendant quelques instants. Ce fut finalement Thomas qui brisa le silence.

_\- De quelle soirée il parlait ?_

_\- La CrazyNight,_ répondit le blondinet. _C'est un peu une tradition dans la troupe. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas fait._

_\- Ah…_

Avec un sourire crispé, Newt fit demi-tour, faisant signe à son camarade de le suivre. Il savait que Minho avait raison, qu'inviter leur nouveau collègue à leur petite soirée permettrait de l'intégrer rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au ton qu'avait prit son ami. Un ton qui voulait plutôt dire « Invites-le à sortir, il est sexy. » Et autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il pensait que c'était cela qu'avait voulu dire Minho…

_\- Tu veux venir ?_ demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la ménagerie.

_\- Euh… Je ne voudrai pas m'incruster._

_\- Ne joue pas au mec gêné qui a peur de déranger. Ça ne te va pas du tout,_ rétorqua Newt.

Le sourire moqueur de Thomas gagna en intensité. Il affirma donc qu'il serait là.

**.X.**

La visite guidée s'était admirablement bien déroulée. Ils avaient commencé par la ménagerie, où Newt avait profité de la présence de Teresa pour la présenter au nouveau venu. Celle-ci était restée quelques secondes bouche-bée, avant de lui faire la bise. Alors que les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à quitter la brune, elle avait chuchoté à Newt, sans aucune discrétion : « Celui-là, il est canon. Presque plus que moi. »

Puis, leur promenade s'était poursuivie du côté des différentes pistes de répétition. Pendant leur marche, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour faire connaissance, étant donné que le voltigeur s'empressait de décrire chaque lieu et ce qu'on y faisait, rajoutant parfois des petites anecdotes. Ils avaient également visité le chapiteau pour le spectacle, et les différentes loges. Jusqu'à recroiser le chemin de Janson, qui embarqua Thomas pour lui montrer sa caravane.

Newt était donc parti à sa répétition du matin, où l'attendait déjà Ben, son collègue trapéziste. Ce dernier était déjà prêt, tenue enfilée, bandages servant de protection aux mains et aux bras. Il adressa un sourire au blond lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

_\- Hey ! Alors, Minho t'a parlé de la soirée ?_

Newt hocha la tête en allant prendre sa tenue. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la loge, il s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte.

_\- J'ai proposé à un gars de venir,_ annonça-t-il. _C'est le nouveau présentateur, et je me disais que ce serait sympa pour l'intégrer._

_\- Aucun souci mec. J'espère juste pour lui que ce n'est pas un p'tit coincé qui s'enfuira en courant pleurer dans les jupes de Paige._

_\- T'en fais pas_, ria le blondinet, _je pense que ça ne risque pas._

**.X.**

_\- Bon, Minho ? On ne va pas à une soirée classe ou déguisée, juste à un truc entre potes qui va certainement mal finir. Comme d'hab. Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu passes autant de temps dans la salle de bain._

Soupirant d'agacement, le blondinet se laissa tomber sur le petit siège tout aplati qui leur servait de canapé. L'asiatique finit par sortir, une moue faussement offensée sur le visage.

_\- Tu sais bien que ma coupe est quelque chose de très important pour moi,_ se plaignit-il._ Il se trouve que tourner dans une sphère à grande vitesse, ça décoiffe. Du coup, il fallait bien que je passe un petit coup de gel pour…_

_\- Minho, j'm'en tape comme de l'an quarante,_ coupa Newt, franchement agacé._ Maintenant, on y va._

Voyant que Minho allait protester, Newt l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la porte de la caravane, son sac sur son autre épaule. Le brun couina avant de se dégager, capitulant.

_\- OK, OK, j'arrive. Mais je t'en prie, ne touche pas à mes cheveux !_

Après un nouveau soupir, plus bruyant cette fois-ci, les deux amis sortirent pour de bon.

Une fois arrivés au point de rendez-vous –qui était tout simplement la loge de Winston, la plus grande- Newt se laissa tomber à côtés de ses camarades qui formaient déjà un cercle à même le sol. Winston, qui était le responsable des costumes, vint lui taper dans la main. Ben lui adressa un clin d'œil, Teresa un bisou sur la joue. Clint et Jeff, les jumeaux qui tenaient le rôle des clowns, le saluèrent d'une même voix. Et Chuck lui adressa un grand sourire. Attendez… Chuck ?!

_\- Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que Chuck fait ici ?_ s'exclama Newt.

_\- Bah, il a insisté pour venir,_ répondit Ben en haussant les épaules.

Newt souleva un sourcil, avant de vider son sac au milieu du cercle, les bouteilles des différents alcools venant s'entrechoquer sur le sol.

_\- Merde les mecs, vous êtes au courant qu'il n'a que treize ans ?_

_\- Et alors,_ intervint Minho en se laissant tomber à côté du blond. _Qu'il reste s'il en a envie. J'pense qu'il a déjà vu pire que des gars bourrés._

_\- Ouais… Genre la fois où il t'a vu tester le trapèze,_ se moqua Teresa.

Le petit Chuck hocha vigoureusement la tête, mimant un air dégoûté. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Minho bien sûr. Lui, il se contentait de secouer la tête en prenant une expression supérieure, comme pour signifier à ses condisciples qu'il était au dessus d'eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

_\- Hm, bonsoir…_

Les éclats de rire cessèrent brusquement, tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient dans la direction de la voix masculine. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Newt laissa un sourire ravi venir se peindre sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Thomas.

_\- Eh les gars, voici Thomas, le nouveau présentateur,_ fit Minho en se levant pour aller donner une claque dans le dos dudit Thomas.

Les garçons ne s'étant pas encore présentés au nouveau-venu s'empressèrent de le faire, tandis que Teresa se reculait de Newt pour faire une place au brun. Ce dernier alla s'installer à la place que lui indiquait la brune, se plaçant à la droite de Newt.

_\- Maintenant, place à la boisson !_ conclut Ben.

Et tous approuvèrent en cœur. Cette soirée promettait d'être bien arrosée.

**.X.**

_\- Et qui est-ce qui disait que j'en serai pas capable, hein ?_

Sous les applaudissements et les sifflements, Teresa se décollait de Winston, avec qui elle venait d'échanger un baiser. Le pauvre costumier demeurait les bras ballants, et les yeux écarquillés. Teresa, complètement bourrée, s'affala bientôt sur un Minho à moitié endormi, qui rouvrit soudain les yeux.

_\- Ah mais nan Tee' ! T'as mis tellement de temps à te décider que je me suis endormi ! Du coup, j'ai rien vu,_ geignit-il.

La dresseuse éclata de rire, même si elle n'avait certainement rien compris des paroles que venait de prononcer son ami.

En face d'eux, Newt avait la joue sur la cuisse de Thomas, les yeux plissés dans l'effort de les garder ouverts. Thomas, quant à lui, venait de jeter une canette vide un peu plus loin. Même s'il avait le regard légèrement vitreux, c'était celui qui avait bu le moins. Et il paraissait encore assez lucide pour réfléchir convenablement.

_\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tout le monde rentre,_ déclara-t-il finalement.

Les rires de Teresa et Minho moururent bientôt pour laisser place à des protestations. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas assez bourrés, et il était bien trop tôt. Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun se redressa légèrement. Ben, qui était parti aux toilettes un peu plus tôt, prit la parole, s'adressant surtout à son nouveau collègue.

_\- La plupart de nos CrazyNight se finissent avec ces deux-là_ (il désigna les deux amis qui avaient recommencé à rire) _incapables de rentrer jusqu'à leur caravane. Newt a déjà essayé, et il s'est limite évanoui sous la migraine que ça lui a causé. Donc, on les laisse là, ils vont bientôt s'endormir._

Thomas acquiesça et se releva. Winston, Chuck, Clint et Jeff venaient de partir, titubant plus ou moins. Il fit attention à ne pas claquer la tête du blondinet sur le sol en s'extirpant. Ledit blondinet grogna et sa main agrippa la jambe de Thomas. Celui-ci eut un nouveau sourire en coin, puis releva la tête vers Ben.

_\- Je le ramène, bonne nuit Ben._

Et, sans plus de cérémonie, Thomas attrapa Newt par la taille pour le relever. Le jeune homme émit un petit hoquet de surprise, et manqua de tomber. Mais le brun glissa sa main autour de ses hanches et l'attira à lui, afin d'éviter qu'il ne glisse. Ils sortirent de la loge, Thomas maintenant Newt contre lui.

Bien que le blondinet ne faisait aucun effort pour faciliter la tâche à son camarade, celui-ci parvint à arriver jusqu'à la caravane sans trop de difficultés. A ce moment-là, il appuya le blondinet contre le mur, afin de reprendre sa respiration. Mais Newt semblait l'avoir compris autrement. Ou bien, il était vraiment trop bourré pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Certainement les deux à la fois. En effet, tandis que le brun allait s'écarter pour faire une petite pause, Newt posa ses mains sur ses joues et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un faible couinement de surprise franchit les lèvres du présentateur, alors que le blondinet approfondissait le baiser.

Thomas se surprit à en faire de même, mais réalisa bien vite. Il repoussa donc doucement le jeune homme, qui le regardait avec une moue déçue.

_\- Tu es bourré, Newt._

_\- Et alors ?_ s'offusqua le blond. _On n'en a rien à faire._

_\- J'ai pas réellement envie d'embrasser un cadavre._

Devant l'air ahuri et complètement perdu du trapéziste, Thomas retint un rire. Mais son regard restait sérieux. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

_\- Très bien,_ capitula Newt._ Je retiens, Tommy._

Tommy ?

**.X.**

Non, ne me **tuez** pas ! Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi de finir un chapitre comme ça. Mais il le **fallait** ! Ne m'en voulez pas, vous en verrez plus, du **Newtmas**, dans le prochain chapitre. ;)

Breef, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt (enfin j'espère) ! :D

~Kitsune-In-The-Maze


	3. Chapter 3

...

Comment vous dire... J'ai un peu envie de m'enterrer là... tellement ce retard est inadmissible. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est un manque de temps et des vacances ainsi qu'une rentrée un peu trop chargées.

Mais bon, comme je vous aime bien et que mes fictions me tiennent à cœur, j'ai décidé de reprendre leur écriture. Je vous informe donc que je devrais poster un chapitre de "_Thanks, Newt" _sous peu. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et que lire ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même. Il n'est pas très sérieux, le ton y est léger. Je voulais quelque chose d'humoristique, qui contraste avec les chapitres de mon autre fiction, bien plus tristes. La plupart des chapitres de cette fiction-là seront sur le même ton.

Avant de commencer, je vous conseillerai de relire le chapitre deux, afin de vous remettre un peu en tête ce qu'il s'y déroulait. ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin. ;)

* * *

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO CALYPSO**

_« I just want to fly... with you! »_

* * *

_\- Oh bordel._

Une alarme à l'intonation horriblement stridente résonnait dans la petite pièce où dormait le blondinet. A vrai dire, ce n'était même pas une pièce à part entière, juste le canapé-lit de sa caravane. Il était composé en tout et pour tout de deux matelas séparés par une table. Habituellement, Newt n'attendait pas la sonnerie du réveil pour ouvrir les yeux. Les ronflements dénués de toute grâce venant de Minho s'en chargeaient. Sauf que cette fois-là, pas d'asiatique aux côtés du trapéziste. Et même s'il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, autant avouer qu'il aurait préféré voir sa sale gueule du matin plutôt que de se faire percer les tympans par un foutu réveil. Surtout dans son état actuel.

Après avoir littéralement balancé l'appareil de la mort au sol, il se redressa en grommelant des propos incompréhensibles. Une histoire de vaches roulant sur des motos en chantant la macarena… Certainement encore à moitié plongé dans son rêve, le blond fut certain d'être bel et bien réveillé au moment où une perceuse vint se loger dans sa tête. Sans exagération, ce fut réellement ce qu'il ressentit au moment où il se leva, la main appuyée sur son front dans une vaine tentative pour chasser la douleur. Sauf que cela n'y changea rien du tout, pour son plus grand malheur.

Titubant à travers l'espace étroit qu'offrait la caravane, Newt atteignit tant bien que mal la cafetière. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de dix minutes pour se servir une tasse. Il était tellement à la ramasse… Après chaque CrazyNight, c'était la même chose ; suite à son état déplorable du lendemain, il prenait la décision d'arrêter de boire sans modération au cours de ces soirées. Et chaque fois, il oubliait –soit disant– et recommençait. Irrécupérable le pauvre Newtie.

En ce qui concernait la petite fête improvisée de la veille ? Il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Ou bien quelques vagues flashs qui lui revenaient parfois en mémoire. Mais rien de plus. Des rires résonnaient parfois dans sa tête, notamment ceux de Minho et Teresa. Il y en avait également un autre, qui lui paraissait à la fois familier et inconnu. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

**.X.**

_\- C'est hors de question. Tu retournes dans ta caravane, sans discuter. Et profites-en pour ramener ce boulet également._

Que de sympathie pour son ami. Minho avait peut-être l'air d'un cadavre voulant à tout prix se relevait –comment ça c'était pas possible ?– un minimum de respect n'était pas de refus. Les yeux à demi-fermés, l'asiatique balançait ses mains dans le vide à la recherche d'un appui à saisir pour se redresser. Soupirant suite au refus de Janson de le laisser voltiger à sa guise –il avait la gueule de bois, et alors ?– Newt attrapa le bras de son ami et passa le sien autour de ses épaules. Même si Minho avait l'air de faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour tenir debout, tout son poids pesait sur le frêle blondinet qui progressait hors des loges difficilement. Aucun signe de Teresa. Celle-ci avait dû être ramenée chez elle un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Naturellement, il ne croisa presque personne sur la route, si l'on exceptait Ben qui paraissait toujours en forme, quelles qu'en soit les circonstances.

_\- Neeeewt ?_ gémit le brun appuyé sur lui. _J'ai mal à la tête… J'ai… aaaah !_

_\- J't'en prie Min',_ _ferme-la,_ demanda Newt en serrant les dents.

Alors que le plus mince était sur le point de s'écrouler au sol, une apparition divine se présenta à lui. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait de Thomas. Un ange tombé du ciel, pile au bon moment.

_\- Salut les gars !_ s'exclama le nouveau présentateur. _Ouh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort…_

A ce moment précis de sa vie, Newt hésita franchement entre se jeter dans les bras libérateurs du jeune homme ou bien lui faire comprendre à quel point sa simple constatation était stupide. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième solution

_\- Quel sens de l'observation._

Un sourire franc prit place sur les lèvres de Thomas, qui porta finalement secours à son aîné, tel un vaillant chevalier. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du plus mal en point et le soutint également. Minho s'affala à moitié sur lui, gémissant lorsque sa tête cogna contre son épaule. Son état était vraiment… déplorable. Newt n'aurait même pas été surpris de le voir baver sur le tee-shirt de leur secouriste. Mais cela aurait été vraiment nul, parce que ce vêtement lui allait très bien. Il moulait son torse à la perfection et la couleur faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux… Thomas dut remarquer l'air niais à souhait du blondinet, puisqu'un sourire malicieux se matérialisa bien vite sur son visage.

_\- Newt, au lieu de fantasmer sur je ne sais quoi, tu pourrais peut-être reprendre tes esprits et m'aider, non ?_

Ou comment aider un trapéziste à redescendre sur terre en une seule phrase. Conscient qu'il avait été tout sauf discret durant son moment d'observation détaillée du corps du brun, il secoua vaguement la tête en maudissant une fois de plus le trop plein de boisson qu'il avait ingurgité. Newt, ne pas assumer ? Vous avez tout compris.

Les deux garçons portèrent à moitié Minho jusqu'à leur caravane. Une fois que le brun se fut écroulé sur son matelas, il se roula en boule et fit mine de dormir. Un énième soupir franchit les fines lèvres de Newt, qui passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux.

_\- Bonne chance Newt, à plus tard,_ déclara Thomas en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Sans réfléchir, le blondinet attrapa le bras du présentateur. Celui-ci lui adressa alors un sourire espiègle, son regard malicieux allant de la main serrée autour de son coude aux yeux implorants de son interlocuteur.

_\- Désolé mec, mais je dois aller voir Janson. Il doit encore m'expliquer quelques trucs…_

_\- Et la présence du directeur est préférable à la mienne ?_ demanda Newt en effectuant une douce pression sur le bras du jeune homme, sa langue passant subtilement sur ses lèvres.

Franchement, il était incapable d'expliquer ses gestes et ses paroles. Son instinct semblait le pousser à agir de manière tout-à-fait imprévisible. Néanmoins, il était fort probable que son comportement très étrange affectait aussi Thomas, puisque, après avoir affiché une moue de surprise, il s'approcha de son oreille avec un air joueur.

_\- Jaloux, blondie ?_

Blondie ? OK.

_\- Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Les vieux maniaques, c'est pas trop mon fantasme,_ railla-t-il en s'éloignant du brun.

_\- Mon Diiiieeeuuu,_ gémit une voix étouffée par la présence du matelas. _Vous vous connaissez depuis un jour et vous êtes déjà en train de vous draguer comme des pucelles._

Même si son air narquois et son sourire malin persistaient à le rendre confiant, le rouge colorant les joues de Newt suffit à montrer son trouble. Thomas parut également affecté par les paroles du fauteur de trouble –dont ils avaient momentanément oublié la présence– mais y réagit par un éclat de rire sincère. Légèrement vexé que l'attention du présentateur soit à présent retenue par l'asiatique, il se permit une petite pique ironique ;

_\- Désolé Min', j'avais oublié que Janson était ta propriété._

Thomas tourna vers lui un regard amusé mais toutefois perdu. D'un signe de tête négligeant, il lui fit comprendre que c'était sans importance, et que leur ami avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion. Mais Minho ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur son lit.

_\- Bon, eh bien,_ reprit Thomas en se redressant. _J'y vais vraiment cette fois-ci._

Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança jusqu'au trapéziste sans quitter son expression joueuse.

_\- On se voit plus tard,_ souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond avant de lui déposer un rapide baisé sur la joue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun avait quitté la caravane, emmenant avec lui son parfum si attractif et sa présence si agréable… ainsi que le peu de raison qu'il restait à Newt, apparemment. Celui-ci resta un moment pantelant, avant de s'effondrer sur son propre matelas, à la manière Minhesque. Ce dernier ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour reprendre la parole, prenant un malin plaisir à insister sur l'état second de son ami.

_\- J'suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir…_

_\- Ouais,_ répondit le blondinet, à moitié absent. _T'as couché avec Tee'._

Sa plaisanterie sembla être prise au sérieux. En effet, Minho se redressa d'un coup, avant de gémir en tapotant sa tempe.

_\- T'es pas sérieux ?! Oh non, c'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ?!_

Un rire carrément moqueur le stoppa net dans sa réflexion ô combien poussée. Newt appuya sur ses frêles bras pour se placer en position assise, le dos contre le dossier du canapé.

_\- Relax dude, je plaisante._

Le regard noir de l'asiatique n'échappa pas à Newt, qui reçut son oreiller en pleine tronche. La protestation de l'aînée fut interrompue par la rencontre entre sa bouche et le tissu.

_\- T'es con, j'ai failli faire un infarctus !_

Malgré le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Newt rit de plus belle. La tête qu'affichait son meilleur ami valait le détour.

_\- Tu peux rire, je suis persuadé que toi, t'as fait un truc avec Thomas hier soir._

Avec un air innocent, le blond secoua la tête. Après tout, c'était vrai, il ne s'était rien passé. Bon, il avait certes perdu la mémoire en ce qui concernait la soirée, mais tout de même…

* * *

Et voilààà. En espérant que cela vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas, une review ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça aide à progresser. :)

Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit, et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Kitsune-In-The-Maze


End file.
